With the development of science and technology, electronic products such as smart phones are widely used in the world.
Screen-to-body ratio is one of the most important aspects of a smart phone, and is used generally to represent a size of a display screen relative to the whole smart phone.
However, the screen-to-body ratio of the smart phone is designed relatively low nowadays. Generally, a low screen-to-body ratio may indicate a small display area, and therefore, resulting in a poor user experience. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a smart phone with high screen-to-body ratio to greatly enhance user experience.